dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Evil Witch
The Evil Witch is a character that shows up multiple times in the Dark Parables series. We see her for the first time in the bonus game of Rise of the Snow Queen, called Hansel and Gretel. We next see her (for certain) in the sixth installment, Jack and the Sky Kingdom. Due to her sneaky nature and her ability to change form, it can be assumed that her role may overlap that of other antagonists in the series (see theories). The Evil Witch is based on the witch in the German fairy tale Hansel and Gretel. Appearance and Personality The Evil Witch is able to take on different appearances, but there is one she has shown up in twice. This is likely her natural form. In this form, the Evil Witch is an old woman with a large nose and chin, and a hunched over posture. She has a large wart on her nose, as one would expect from a fairy tale witch. The Evil Witch is, in a word, evil. She enjoys causing strife, cursing others, eating small children and destroying the world. Not the best hobbies, really. She's mean. History A lot of the Evil Witch's history is shrouded in mystery. All that we know of her is where her story intersects with others. The earliest we hear of the Evil Witch is when she takes over the forest kingdom from the Moon Goddess. She poses as the Goddess's closest adviser and uses a potion to steal the Goddess's power and take it for herself. From that point, the Evil Witch runs roughshod over the forest kingdom, causing trouble and letting monsters run amok, for millennia. The Evil Witch captures and enslaves an imp during this time, employing him as a guard in her home and paying him only in salt. She's reportedly a terrible employer. We next see her when Hansel and Gretel come upon her Gingerbread House. She abducts Gretel, planning to eat her for dinner that evening, but is foiled by Hansel. The boy frees the Moon Goddess from the Witch's imprisonment and saves his sister. The Evil Witch disappears in a puff of red sparkles, seemingly destroyed... but we are assured that she was not. At some point, either before or after the events in the Gingerbread House, the Evil Witch imbues three young boys with magical powers and sells them off to the King of the Sky Kingdom. She later gives the King the Bolide Shard, telling him of his wife's death and her dying wish that her husband use the Shard to destroy the world and start it over as a place of beauty and peace. We do not know where the Evil Witch is or what she's up to presently, but suffice to say it's probably not good. Relationships The Evil Witch doesn't have any documented "relationships" in the true meaning of the word, but she has had interactions (mainly terrible ones) with many people in the Dark Parables series. * The Moon Goddess * Hansel * Gretel * King Eurig * Prince Hugh * Prince Leonard * Prince Julian There are also many other characters who have had bad run-ins with witches and evil characters who may or may not have been the Evil Witch (either in disguise or simply as herself). For more on this, see the theories section below. Quotes * "I hope you don't mind staying for dinner, dearie. I've got a pot all ready for you!" * "Sweet child, have I found the ingredients for you!" * "Just thinking about the stew makes my mouth water..." Theories There are many characters throughout the Dark Parables series that could be the Evil Witch. In some cases, a witch is described, but we don't see them and have no proof that it is the same witch, though it certainly could be. In other cases, a character may appear to be a different person, but there are some clues that it could be the Evil Witch in disguise. These characters are collected here, along with any evidence that they may be this particular Evil Witch. * The witch that curses the Frog Prince in The Exiled Prince may be the Evil Witch. We never see the witch responsible for James' two curses, but she is referred to as a witch. Additionally, the Ogre Forest where the Evil Witch's Gingerbread House resides is referred to in a parable as being part of the "forest kingdom". In the game Rise of the Snow Queen, Prince James' knights are said to have come from the "forest kingdom" in order to capture Snow White. * Snow White's Stepmother is shown in a portrait within her chambers; she appears to be a beautiful woman, unlike the Evil Witch. However, she has within her chambers an enormous oven, large enough to fit a person. The Fairytale Detective even comments on the large oven, wondering aloud what it could've possibly been used for. This oven could be a reference to the traditionally oversized oven used by the evil witch in the tale of Hansel and Gretel - a character that proves to be the Evil Witch, herself. * In The Boy Who Cried Wolf, we encounter another witch. This one has captured a Mermaid and seems to have an affinity for spiders. The Evil Witch uses a giant spider to protect the statue holding the Moon Goddess captive. Gallery